robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Hall
This creepypasta is sponsered by Pepsi (not really, just probably a Denis instinct.) If you expreince things like this creepypasta, please comment or pm me on Roblox after following me. Thanks for going to this link! The Start I was browsing games when I found a game called "Join or DIE" It scared me, with the thought I COULD die, if they meant real life. I wasn't aware it was March 18th, the day John Doe would supposedly destroy Roblox. Back to Roblox, I went to the page. The description said Deleted, but I didn't care. (sorry if there is too many I's in here) I clicked play, and the game popped up imedditly. There was many people roaming around, but when I clicked my name, the sky went a blood red. The people were dead. I was confused. Dark Hall Suddenly, I was teleported to a new game. There was only a pitch-black hall, a door that was unfortunely closed, and a table with blood on it. I walked down the hall, and saw blood appearing on the walls as I walked forwards. I saw somebody in with complete blue skin, aka the worst color in the world. They had a shirt called "MARCH 18 IS TODAY". I freaked out and tried to leave, but when I clicked X I went in permanent fullscreen. The chat was mysteriously spammed with random chats like 43fm35m3d and 5g,-34g34r~. There was blood on my character now. Fire effects were on dead bodies around a room I walked in. I felt I would die from PLAYING the game! Herobrine? My screen was shading into black. 5 seconds later, I felt like I was actually in the game. I woke up, with weird animations. I was able to look at my hands, but they had blood. I looked next to me, it was my friend Misty. She was shocked because of the animations, but she was shocked because of something else. I looked ahead of me, and I saw a player with blue pants, a light blue shirt, brown skin, and weird glowing eyes. Their body was blocked. I typed "Herobrine? He's in Roblox?" The figure said "Yes. And I need you." Herobrine threw a diamond sword at a body in the corner, making him fall over, and he disappeared forever, as far as I know. Misty left the game, and I was able to. 5 Days Later I played Meep City, but I still had the animations. Everyone said I was a hacker. Herobrine joined the game, and nobody was confeneced it was actually him until he showed his white eyes, actually GLOWING! Nobody could leave, and in the blink of an eye, 3 players had fallen over, gone forever. I left with Misty, but the next day was even more horrorfying. Hackers United I came back onto Roblox, still recovering from yesterday. Something was different, there was a new tab. I clicked it, and it brought up a bloody screen, with one game. I joined into a server, but it wasn't ordinary. The players were hackers, John and Jane Doe, and the three guest that are hatred by the community (not TheC0mmunity, he was one of the hackers!), Guest 666, Guest 0, and Guest Infinity. I couldn't leave, and people everywhere were dead. I saw the bodies of DanTDM and PewDiePie next to each other, covered in blood and Murder Mystery 2 knifes in them. Herobrine took me off guard, and he gave me a sword. Alex joined the game, and Herobrine told me to kill him. I blindly threw the sword, accidently hitting 1x1x1x1 and ridding him of Roblox. I quit, and never played Roblox for a whole month. When I logged in, my character had Herobrine eyes, and a diamond sword in his hand. In about it said "HEROBRINE WILL KILL YA! ME TOO!" I deleted my account and creating my current one, YoutubeMani. I refriended Misty after her account was the same as mine. Hope he doesn't get me again!